1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage system, and particularly to a rack and holder system for storing offset plates used in printing prior to the plates being placed on the cylinder of a printing press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conjunction with printing presses, and particularly those presses using photographically produced plates and generally referred to as offset printing presses, it is frequently necessary to store the plates used in the press for varying lengths of time. As a result, the problem arises in storing these plates in a safe, convenient, out-of-the-way manner, while retaining the plates in such a manner that they may be easily located when needed.
It has been proposed to provide cabinet-like storage apparatus for holding such plates. Such a cabinet structure, however, consumes valuable floor space, and a known proposal of a storage cabinet for printing plates requires that the plates be specially modified in order to be hung in the cabinet.
Prior patents believed pertinent to this invention are as follows: 1,070,506 J. A. McIntosh Aug. 19, 1913 2,336,537 C. A. Fowler Dec. 14, 1943 2,962,335 H. R. Benson Nov. 29, 1960 2,964,198 L. C. Eisbart Dec. 13, 1960 3,341,242 R. M. Carson Sept. 12, 1967